


Nothing special....

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/F, Implied relationship abuse, Oh, Other Characters - Freeform, Sad, Sad love, Sorry but she's toxic, Warning: Enoshima Junko, be smart, enoshima i mean, give my girl some love, its not like anyone will find this anyway, just testing my skills, maybe ill write something later, not chabashira, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DespairThat's all she cared about.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Enoshima Junko





	Nothing special....

"I love you a lot..." 

That was all she tried to say, yet often it felt it went the wrong way. 

Such an awful feeling. 

Knowing true despair, that was all she cared about. 

Despair. 

Even more than her.

Just despair. 

The deep depths of despair. 

She loved it. 

And now, she was feeling it. She remembered how loving her girlfriend was to her, when she was feeling so sad at her friend's death. That was the driving force between their relationship. The driving force of everything. What pained her the most was the fact that she found out later that she was responsible. Everything was her fault.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you find this?


End file.
